Subconscious Matchmaking
by river-woman
Summary: slash Radu has been feeling down lately and no one knows why. The other Casers recruit Harlan to go find out.


When Radu failed to come down to breakfast with everyone that morning, no one really noticed. It wasn't uncommon for a student to oversleep a little. When he did come, but didn't talk to anyone, no one paid it too much mind. It was known how shy he could be. However, when he refused to join in a conversation with Rosie and went straight to his bunk to be alone, that's when the others became aware of his odd behavior.  
  
"Does anyone know why Radu could be acting this way?" Rosie said after the Andromedan left.  
Harlan smirked, "I have a better question: does anyone care why Radu could be acting this way?"  
"That's horrible, Harlan Band. I thought you said you had finally made friends with him," Suzee said.  
"We were...I mean, we are. It's weird," he tried to explain.  
Suzee looked at him questioningly. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I invited him to help me study because, you know, we're supposed to be buddies and all." Harlan rolled his eyes, but continued, "Well, he just kind of looked at me funny and left. He ignored me. No one does that! So, I don't know what's going on and I don't care."  
"Well, you're going to have to care because you're going to talk to him," Suzee said sternly.  
"What? Why me?"  
"Well, he won't talk to me or Suzee. As much as you make fun of him, he still looks up to you. You're like his role model. If anyone can get him to open up, it's you," Rosie said, hiding a grin at his suddenly thoughtful countenance.  
"...Ok, I'll do it. But don't get mad at me when nothing happens." With that, he hopped into one of the jump tubes.  
Bova, who had been quiet, steadfastly ignoring everyone else, suddenly spoke up, "I don't believe it."  
"You don't believe what?" Rosie asked.  
"'You're like his role model'? Please. I didn't know you could be so manipulative."  
"You know, Bova has a point," Suzee added.  
Rosie glowed bright pink for a second, but put a finger to her lips and smiled, "Shh, don't tell anyone. It would ruin my image." Bova nodded and went back to ignoring them while Suzee chuckled.  
  
.........  
  
_'I can't believe this. Why do I have to be the one to do this? Next, they'll tell me it was my fault he's acting this way...'_ Harlan trailed off as he got to the bunkroom.  
  
Inside, Radu was just lying on his back, staring a hole into the ceiling. He didn't even blink when Harlan entered.  
  
Harlan sat down and decided to try the friendly approach, "Hey, buddy! Taking a nap?"  
"I was, but your muttering down the hall woke me up," he snapped. Definitely not his normal behavior.  
"Oh. Sorry." He kicked himself mentally. Of course Radu could hear him. He hears everything. "Um, so, what's up?"  
"Nothing. Listen, Harlan, I just want to be by myself for awhile, ok?" Not even waiting for an answer, he turned on his side, facing the wall.  
"Is something bothering you, man?"  
"No, I just feel like being alone, that's all."  
"Aww, come on, you can tell me..." Harlan tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't touch me!" he shrugged off the hand.  
"Ok, ok...I just want to help, that's all."  
Radu turned back to him, a strange look on his face, "Why?"  
"Um...why what?"  
"Why do you want to help? Someone asked you, right? Who? Oh, let me guess. Rosie, right?" He nodded when Harlan looked at the floor. "Well you can tell everyone that I am fine, but to just mind their own business. That goes for you, too. Get out."  
"Excuse me? Are _you_ kicking _me_ out?" Harlan got up angrily.  
"That's right. Leave," he said firmly.  
"Fine! I knew this was a bad idea."

Harlan stormed out, but stopped just outside the door. _'I can't leave now. They're right, something is wrong. I'll look like a monster if I come back with things worse than before. Damn...'_ He let out a resigned breath, and walked back into the room.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave," Radu said without looking at him.  
"You did. But since when do I listen to anyone?" He sighed. "Look, forget everyone else on the ship. This is me you're talking to. Harlan Band. Savior of the Christa?" The joke didn't even get a smile, but he pressed on, "I want to know what's wrong. I thought we were friends now. Don't friends tell each other their problems?"  
Radu sighed and looked at him. "I don't know..."  
"I can't promise any answers, but I can listen. It'll make you feel better."  
The Andromedan stared at him for a few moments, but when he saw it wasn't a joke, he sighed again. "Ok. I'll tell you."  
"All right!" Harlan took a chair and pulled it close. "Spill it, hairdo."  
"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, you have to promise not to tell."  
"I promise," he crossed his heart.  
"Well, there's someone I like..."  
Harlan cut him off, "Oh, so that's it, huh? You're sweet on someone! Have you been thinking about Elmira? Or..." he broke off at Radu's glare. "Sorry, go ahead."  
"Thank you. See, I know this person would never like me that way. So, I guess it just got to me today. That's all." The look on his face suggested otherwise.  
"Why do you think this girl won't like you? You're not that weird," Harlan smiled, but it didn't take.  
"I really don't want to get into this. Can't we just leave it at that?"  
"No way. Now that I know that this is all about love, I know I can help! Now, we both know that Elmira likes you. So, that can't be it, right? If it's Suzee..." he stopped, remembering their sort of rivalry over her. He didn't want to start arguing again.  
Radu chuckled, "No, it's not them. Listen, just let it go."  
"Well, it can't be Rosie. She'd scorch you if you tried." Suddenly, he thought of something, "It's not...Ms. Davenport, is it?"  
Radu laughed again, "No it's not her. Sorry. And it's not Rosie."  
"Well, those are all the girls we know unless...it's a guy?" Harlan's eyes widened at the realization.  
"I knew this was a bad idea. Go away," Radu went back on his side.  
"No! No, it's cool, man. I mean, love is love, right? You can tell me. Is it Bova?" he asked gently.  
"Ok, I'm leaving now. I'll see you later. Probably in the next hundred years or so." Radu got up and started to walk away. Harlan, without thinking, ran in front of him.  
"Really, it's ok. You can tell me. I promise not to say a word. When did you realize you liked Bova? Maybe we can figure something out to get him to notice you."  
"Please, just move," Radu was starting to look desperate.  
Harlan, however, wouldn't stop. "Listen, don't give up so easily. You're a good looking guy, I'm sure he'll fall for you in no time."  
Radu stopped, "You think I'm good looking?"  
"Um, yeah. In a bizarre way."  
"Harlan...get out of my way," his voice was weary, but threat belied it.  
"Or what?"  
Radu easily picked him up off the ground, "Take a wild guess."  
"Ok, man, ok. I just wanted to help. But, hey, if you want to spend the rest of your days pining over Bova, that's not my problem."  
"I'm only going to say this once: it's not Bova." Without letting go of Harlan, he kissed him tenderly. Radu's lips were soft and warm, if a little hesitant. Harlan knew he should be struggling and trying to get down, but...he wasn't. To his utter surprise, he felt himself kissing back.  
  
That seemed to shock Radu as well because his eyes widened, as if suddenly realizing what he was doing. He pulled away and gently put Harlan down. Without looking back, he ran off. Harlan was too stunned to move. All he could do was raise his fingers to his lips and stare at the door. A few minutes later, Suzee walked in.  
  
"What was that? I just saw Radu run out of here like he was on fire. You were supposed to help him, not scare him!" When Harlan didn't respond, Suzee asked, "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
He looked at her as if just noticing her existence, "Um, I have to go. I need to think about something."  
For the first time, Suzee looked confused, "Think about what?"  
  
Harlan never even heard her. He didn't know what to think. He didn't expect that. No way in hell did he expect it. It was unacceptable. Just not heard of, no matter how nice it was. _'Did I just think that kissing Radu was nice? I must be going crazy,'_ he thought. Still, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Not that he ever thought about it. Not really. Ok, once. When Radu was human. But that was just a passing thing. It doesn't mean that he likes him. Does it?  
  
"I gotta go talk to him," Harlan said to himself.  
  
He found Radu in the galley, muttering to the gizbot, which didn't seem to be paying attention. Hearing Harlan walk in, he stopped immediately. He buried his face in his hands and refused to look at him.  
  
"Radu..."  
"Go away. I don't need this right now," he said from behind his hands.  
Feeling frustrated at being back at square one Harlan snapped, "Don't need what?"  
"Oh, I don't know. How about the ridicule? 'Silly Andromedan. Thinks he can get an Earther to like him. What a joke. Let's all laugh at Radu.'" His voice was bitter.  
"I didn't come here to laugh at you," he said quietly.  
"Jeez, if you're going to give me that 'let's be friends' speech, that's even worse. Please, just let me sit here."  
"Radu, come on," he tried to move one of the hands away, but it didn't work. "Could you at least look at me?"  
He lowered one hand and looked at him. "What?"  
"It's a start. Now, the other one."  
With a sigh, Radu moved the other one. "Well?"  
"Well this," he leaned in and kissed him. At first there was no response the Andromedan seemed completely stunned. After a few moments, thankfully, he started to give in. When Harlan opened his mouth, Radu mirrored him. For what seemed much longer than just a few seconds, they explored each other's mouths. When they finally broke apart, Radu stared at him with large eyes.  
"W-w-what was that for?" he stuttered.  
Harlan grinned, "I just wanted to see if it would be as good the second time as it was the first."  
"Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me? Because you really don't have to."  
"No, I'm doing this because...hell, I have no idea. All I know is that it felt nice to kiss you. I liked it. I know you did, too," he smiled when Radu blushed. "So, I don't know."  
"You're actually admitting that you don't know something? Isn't that the first sign of the end of the universe?" His smile filled Harlan with warmth. It's not often that Radu joked around so easily. Harlan could definitely get used to that. In mock indignation he tried to cuff him on the shoulder, which only gave him a sore hand.  
"Hey, are you implying that I'm arrogant?"  
"No, I'm telling it to your face," he smirked.  
  
Feeling emboldened, Radu leaned in again for another kiss. Harlan responded eagerly, not knowing where this unexpected attraction came from. When they separated, Radu was bright red.  
  
"You know, in a certain light, the way you're blushing, you look like Rosie," Harlan chuckled.  
"Shut up," Radu playfully pushed him, but it was hard enough to knock him off his chair. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear! Here, let me help you up." He ran over and held out his hand, which Harlan took. When they were both standing, Radu realized how close they were. He suddenly felt warm and stepped back.  
Harlan broke the silence, "Listen, this is kind of new to both of us. So, let's take it as slow as we need to, ok?"  
"Slow. Definitely. Gotcha. This is so surreal," he muttered.  
"You're telling me. What are we going to tell the others?"  
"I don't think we need to worry about that," Radu smiled and turned to the door. "Do we, Bova?"  
The door opened and Bova walked in, looking slightly sheepish. "I doubt that you'll even have to say anything."  
"I'm sure we won't," Harlan said, and Radu's stomach jumped at the word "we."  
"Well, I'll be going now. Wouldn't want to distract the lovebirds," he said and walked out before getting a response. "I knew it. Rosie so owes me two months of chores."  
"I heard that!" Came the muffled response from the galley.  
  
Bova shook his head and walked back to the team room. He almost smiled, but he didn't. That would mean having to be cheerful. Let the girls do that. 


End file.
